


draw the curtains

by powderblew



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Smut, because why not, puns and sex okay, this was requested on tumblr, what's better?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: Lost in all the chaos and commotion. —Itachi/Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	draw the curtains

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ino asks, her phone is on speaker because she can’t do the dishes and hold her phone with wet fingers.

Sakura, on the other hand, tries to ignore her boyfriend who does not understand the words _go away,_ and turns back in her bed. Phone against her ear, she turns her side and sighs, “I don’t really have a choice. You should’ve seen Tsunade-sama when I told her I’d think about it.”

Ino laughed, “She gave you her puppy eyes.”

“You should’ve seen them, I thought her eyeballs were going to pop out of her sockets,” she grumbled.

A week ago, Tsunade had finally asked Sakura to fill in for her at the medical conference and gala in Suna. She wanted Sakura to go in her stead, explaining that she had a surgery for one of the head donors for the hospital – the pink-haired doctor had agreed to think on it – but Shizune later told her that Tsunade wanted her to go, because the last time she went, she accidentally punched one of the department heads in the _face_ , rings and all.

Sakura had to wonder how someone could _accidentally_ punch someone, then she guiltily thought back to the time she slapped the back of Naruto’s head when he said or did something stupid. It was reflex, she tried to reason with herself. It promoted good behavior, that was her excuse.

Itachi’s mouth found an opening underneath her ribs where her tank top had ridden up. She gasped and glared at him. His eyes twinkled with mirth and he covered her clothed nipple with a hot mouth. Teeth catching the protruding pink tip, he pulled and tugged the pebble until it became an aching point.

“Sakura?” Ino’s voice sounded far away and she gripped her phone tighter, “You okay?”

“Fine,” she swallowed and Itachi’s mouth drifted over to the twin, “I almost fell off the bed.”

“You must be really tired if you’re falling all over the place,” she commented, “What time did you get home from your shift last night?”

Itachi’s tongue dipped into her navel and he looked at her with slanted lashes. Sakura stuttered, covered the phone and then hissed once anger cross over her thoughts, “ _What_ are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” he replied flippantly and bit at her hip, “Answer your phone or you don’t get to come.”

Sakura’s jaw dropped at his nonchalance.

Itachi almost chuckled, but twisted her nipples with rough fingers and asked, “Do you want to test that theory out?”

“Sakura?” Ino asked on the phone after a few moments.

“Late,” her voice cracked when she felt a tongue at the edge of her underwear, “About two-thirty.”

“Well, fuck me,” Ino said sympathetically and Itachi chuckled in-between Sakura’s thighs.

He tugged at her underwear until snapped, spreading her legs, he found a comfortable place in between the sheets, feet tucked just at the edge of the mattress and shoulders wedged underneath her knees.

“Uh, yeah,” she breathed, “I—I tried to get off early.”

Itachi gave her a long lick and her head fell back onto the pillow with a soft thud. Fire bleeds into desire and the need for air was greater than she realized. His thumbs parted her folds and she can feel the rush of air when his breath takes root protection in the heat of her sex.

Ino asked sarcastically, “Did Itachi-sama ask you to do that?”

And Sakura stiffened immediately, “What?”

Itachi stilled himself.

“I’ve noticed the two of you have been acting squirrelly since Sasuke’s last party,” Ino pointed out.

“Squirrelly?” Sakura opened her mouth to ask _what_ and Itachi dipped his fingers inside her.

“You know, suspicious?” she said, “I think he likes you. He keeps bringing you muffins.”

She squeaked when Itachi’s teeth grazed her clit and bit her palm when he sucks the sting away.

“Oh don’t even try to deny it,” Ino retorted, she placed her plates into the rack and continued, “He brings you muffins and coffee. Sometimes I wonder if you should give him a treat in return.”

Sakura couldn’t even speak, because she can _feel_ Itachi’s smirk against her cunt and the fact that Ino is still jabbering about him, while his tongue is in here is enough to make her head spin.

“Are you going to ask him to go to Suna with you?” she wondered, “I mean, he’s nice and all, but a little dodgy, and you have to know what you’re getting into.”

Itachi shoved two fingers inside her and curled.

“I—I was thinking about it,” Sakura stuttered, “He might be busy,” she tried to glare at him when his mouth goes back to her clit, but then he _sucks_ and her eyes roll back, “I, don’t know.”

“Well, figure it out, forehead,” Ino said exasperatedly, “I’ll let you go because you sound like you’re dying but remember to think about it! You don’t know what’s coming if Itachi Uchiha gets his hands on you.”

She was going to _kill_ Itachi.

“Okay—bye now!” Sakura hung up the phone and tossed it somewhere—her floor or dresser. She doesn’t know.

Itachi released his mouth on her and laughed into her thigh.

She grabbed him by the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the long hair and he yelped when she tugged him up. Her mouth nipped the bottom of his lips, and his fingers dug harder into her. She hissed at him, “You will finish what you started or God _help_ me Itachi, I will strangle you!”

Itachi has the _nerve_ to smile at her, “Is that before or after you come?”

.

.

.


End file.
